You Want Her!
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Taken from the Preview for episode 2x14 The man in the mansion. What i want to happen, but i know won't, next episode! OneShot. BB


I don't own Bones. God, do I wish I did! They would be together already if i did, though. And David Boreanaz would be my secret Lover, so yeah I don't own anything. Except my imagination, which I wish, sometimes, I could turn off.

Anything in bold was taken directly from next weeks preview.

One-shot!

Cuz, for you, if you read this. LOL Freshman year all over again. ADDICT! grins

**You Want Her!**

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat in his office listening to Agent Sullivan speak. His expression becoming increasingly incredulous. Finally, he couldn't stay silent any longer. **"I'm not gonna help you get _my _partner into bed!"**

Sully sounded exasperated when he answered. **"Why not? It's not like you want her!"**

Booth couldn't help himself. He grinned for the tiniest fraction of a second. He prayed Sully hadn't caught the change in his expression, but his prayers went unanswered as he stared at the other Agent.

Sully stood a slow grin coming over his face. "**You want her…"**

"**Ahh, come on!"** Booth tried to play it off. His mind supplied: _Shit!_

**"You have the hots for your partner!"** Sully was grinning so broadly his face looked split in two. "You have the hots for Tempe! My God."

"Sully, you sound like you just had the answers of the universe handed to you." Booth sneered, trying to change the topic.

Sully gave him a condescending look. "Fine, you want her? I'll back off."

"You realize Bones isn't property or chattel, she is a person, right?" Booth asked snarkily, still not denying his attraction to the forensic anthropologist.

"Thank you, Booth. I am not property. What did he say that treated me as such?" The topic of their conversation walked into the room. Booth sighed in relief that she hadn't heard, but his nervousness quickly returned at the thought that Sully might tell her.

"Nothing that bad, Bones. Did you want something?" Booth asked, standing. Sully grinned at the other Agent and took his leave.

As he went out the door, he threw over his shoulder, "Booth has the hots for you, Tempe."

Booth's jaw dropped. "What the hell…"

Brennen turned her surprised and questioning gaze on her partner. "What did he mean, you have the hots for me?"

"First off, no! And second, tell me you know what that phrase means!"

"No, I don't."

Booth smacked himself in the forehead and dropped into his chair. "It means…that…you are attracted to someone…sexually." His cheeks were tinted light pink.

"Alright. And are you sexually attracted to me? Do you have the 'hots' for me?" Brennen asked, making air-quotes.

Booth just looked at her in shock. "You did_ not_ just ask me that. I will _not_ believe that you just asked me that." He said, shaking his head. He stood and, grabbing a thick envelope, left the office for his SUV.

He passed Sully in the hall, who grinned evilly at him. Booth grabbed the other Agent's wrist and dug his fingers into the vein, right between the bones. Sully gasped quietly, and met Booth's gaze. "You'll pay for that, Buddy. You will pay for that."

Then Booth was gone and Sully stood staring after him. He was wondering what, exactly, he had done, when Brennen passed him, muttering about absurd slang and unanswered questions. A picture of what he had happened began to form and he called Angela. "Angela?"

" Agent Sully? How did you get my number? Is something wrong with Brennen?"

"No, Angela. Nothing is wrong. Brennen gave me your number in just in case. I thought you might like to know…" He explained what he found out and what he thought had happened.

The squealed response almost busted his eardrum.

Out in the parking lot, Brennen had caught up with Booth. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. They stood in the center of the FBI lot and stared at one another. "You didn't answer my question, Booth!"

He took a deep breath and answered her. His lips crashed down on to hers and he kissed her fiercely. She responded immediately and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Several minutes passed and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She grinned and he snarled at her. "Yes! Okay! Yes! Yes, I'm attracted to you. Yes, I want to kiss you 'til you can't breathe. Yes, I want to touch you. Yes I want to fuck you until neither of us can stand! Okay? Yes!" He spun on his heel and marched to his car, fuming.

She stood stunned, as he drove off in the direction of the Jeffersonian. Finally coming out of her stooper, Brennen ran to her car and followed. Arriving at the Jeffersonian in record time, she ran into the building, going to the only place that she knew he would go: the Lab. Running through the Lab doors, she stopped short, slightly out of breath. There he stood, talking to Hodgins about something and showing him a picture.

The Anthropologist marched up the FBI Agent and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and, seeing who it was he winced. She glared at him. "You know what?!?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, cringing.

"NO! You do not get to apologize!" He winced again. "The feeling is mutual! So fucking kiss me already!" She demanded.

_Wow_, was the collective thought of the entire lab. _Brennen just swore. She must be pissed!_

Booth stared for a second, then obeyed her command. His hands caressed her face, lingering over her jaw and cheekbones. She let her arms snake up and around his neck, clinging to him. She pressed her entire body against him.

Angela, up on the platform staring over the edge, felt her jaw drop. "OH MY GOD! Sully was right!"

Hodgins was slowly backing away as the kiss got more heated. One of Booth's hands crept up into her hair, but the other dropped to her waist and was slowly rubbing small circled into her skin. One of Brennen's hands was in Booth's hair, looking like she was trying to push his head closer and devour him. The other had slipped into his jacket and into his shirt, disappearing from sight. While this was happening, Booth's tongue was alternately warring for dominance with Brennen and caressing the inside of her mouth.

Finally, they broke apart to breathe and Angela gave a cat-call, making the couple jump. "So, Sully was right!"

Brennen grinned, contentedly. Booth looked rueful, "Yeah, Sully was right…Wait, how you know?"


End file.
